Glass Roses, Cellphones and Happily Ever Afters
by Emma-MasenCullen
Summary: A Modern Twilight Twist On Cinderella. Bella is treated badly by her stepmom & her siblings when she "meets" a mysterious boy, named ToBeMe on a chatroom. They decide to meet at the Ball. Will he be her happily ever after or another disappointment?
1. Prologue

Glass Roses, Cellphones and Happily Ever Afters...

A Cinder-Bella Story

**Summary:** A Modern Twilight Twist On Cinderella. Bella is treated badly by her step-mom and siblings when she "meets" a mysterious and dashing boy, named ToBeMe on a chatroom. They decide to meet at the Ball. Will he be her happily ever after or another disappointment?

**Prologue:**

I always thought that the day Mom died was the worst day of my life. She was my best friend, me, Mom and Dad did everything together. We were the perfect family and I had the perfect life, like a fairytale. But the day she died was the day Dad met Sue Clearwater, my Mom's ex-boss. One thing leads to another then a year and a half later, they were married and I had the step-family from hell. Ok, Seth, her son wasn't too bad, but she and her daughter, Leah, were the most evil pair of people I had ever met. Luckily, Dad was still around to make sure I was ok; to make sure I was still loved and cared for. My life was still perfect, just without my best friend, my Mom.

Then, my worst day changed, to the day Dad died in that car accident. He was driving home; he had been shopping for the weekly groceries. He turned a sharp bend in the road when a lorry travelling in the other direction lost control and crashed into my Dad's car. There were no survivors. That was the day my life turned upside down and I became practically a slave in my own home. Sue took over everything, my Dad's little pub, my home, I was moved to the attic and was to attend to their every whim. I had no freedom. I went to school, I went to work, I went home and worked some more, I did my homework and the cycle would start all over again. The only time I ever had a bit of freedom was at school where I hung around with my best friend Jake.

Jake and I had been friends since we were born, we grew up together. He was like the brother that I never had, well until Seth came along. Mom and Dad used to take me to Jake's house all the time, we used to make mud-pies and play all sorts games while Billy and Dad watched the game and Mom and Sarah bake cakes, cooked dinner, did "Mom" stuff.

Although Jake lives in La Push, he goes to Forks High with me. I don't know what I would do if he didn't, I probably would be dead by now if he didn't, I just wouldn't be able to cope. Anyway, he has a major crush on Tanya Denali, but not only is she the most beautiful, popular, blonde, woman in the entire school but she is going out with the most gorgeous, popular jock in the entire school Edward Cullen and unfortunately for Jake, to her he's just the nerd who lets her copy off his math.

Jake and I major in different subjects, I majored in English and Art, he majors in Math and Science…he wants to an engineer – chemical or physical, he's not quite sure yet and I want to be more than I am, more than I dear to dream. I want to go to College in Phoenix maybe, anywhere away from Forks, become an Art professor maybe, travel the world. Have a happily ever after. Jake always told me one day I'd get my happily ever after and this is it. This is the story of my happily ever after and how I found out how to be me...


	2. Same Old, Same Old

**Chapter One: **Same Old, Same Old

Today was just like every other day in Forks, cold, wet and miserable. Another 5 am start as well; this isn't doing me any good at all. I had a load of Art work to complete for today so I had to stay up until I had finished it all, as well do the load of washing I didn't do yesterday and wash all the glasses down at Dad's old pub… Oh, didn't I tell you, Sue's turned my Dad's quaint, friendly, family-style, and dare I say it, old pub into a new and trendy bar called De-Lovely with chavy, trance, dance and RnB music and cocktails and stuff. I hate the place, but I have to work there all week, except Sunday, but I have to do all the chores then. Yeah, so back to the bar, like I said, I hate it, I get hit on practically every day, it's disgusting. I have to wear this short skirt and low-cut top, all black. I really, really hate it, I only have to work the earlier shift luckily, if I worked the late shift, I'm pretty sure some seriously bad stuff would have happened to me by now.

Anyway, back to today. So, I was up a 5 am just so I could have a shower and get ready for school before I made everyone breakfast. Seth, bless him, isn't really bothered what he has for breakfast, usually cereal so his doesn't usually take very long. He is a sweet kid, nothing like his sister or mother, he actually treats me like a person, helps me when Leah and Sue aren't around. Leah is trying to obtain a super-model figure so she only eats low calorie, low carb, and low fat foods so she eats this disgusting fruit bars from a diet shop in Port Angeles. Sue, on the other hand, likes a Full English Breakfast which takes at least half an hour to cook and it has to be perfect otherwise I have to do it again. The eggs have to be dippy, the bacon not burned, just crispy and the toast has to be a golden brown. After I've cooked breakfast, I have to clean all the units in the kitchen and dust the rest of the house without making a sound as they sleep. Obviously, I can't clean in their rooms; I have to do those at a later time.

Seth and Leah have to be got up at 6.45am because they have to get ready school and Leah takes forever in the bathroom putting on her make-up so that she looks "good." To be honest I think she looks like an orange, an ugly orange at that. She thinks that she's friends with the Cullen's, Hale's, and Denali's but she's not. I've heard them bitch about her behind her back; I think it's quite amusing; at least someone else has the same view of her as I do. Seth, he takes like 5 minutes and helps me wash the dishes or fold up washing from the other day. I'm very grateful for his help; I don't think I'd get it all done without him. Sue gets up at 7.00am, does very little, stays at home, and watches TV, generally lazy. Sometimes she goes to the bar, she makes out she's doing paperwork but really she's taking money from the safe to spend on what she pleases instead of the bills.

7.30am is when I leave the house for school, fortunately. And what is also fortunate is Leah and Seth don't leave with me, they hate my ancient truck that Dad bought from Billy so they travel to school in Leah's car. I go pick up Jake so that why I leave earlier as I have to travel to La Push before to Fork's High. We always make it in on time.

School starts at 9.00 which always gives us 15 minutes in case we are running late, it's never happened before but you never know what could happen. So, Jake and I always arrive at school at 8.45 so I actually get fifteen minutes of me and Jake time before class. Jake usually talks about Tanya or how they won the last basketball match. I don't mind listening to him ramble on, it's nice to take my mind off my own troubles. He eventually remembers that he's rambling and apologizes and we talk about what we're doing at the weekend, mainly working, sometimes I get the day off which I nice, Jake always cancels his plans so he can spend the time with me which is incredibly sweet of him. Unfortunately it doesn't happen very often so we like to cherish each occasion by doing whatever it is I feel like doing.

After our fifteen minutes is up, class begins. My day is pretty much the same lessons: Art History, Art, Art Graphics, Photography, and then its lunch hour before English Language and then Literature.

Art History has to be _the _most boring lesson in my entire day. My teacher, Miss Smith, has the most tedious voice in the universe. Once, there was this boy in my class, his name was Mike Newton, he fell asleep and Miss Smith stood right next to him for the entire hour. The class tired their best not to laugh it was nigh impossible to do so. He only finally work up when the bell went where Miss Smith proceeded to give him a weeks worth of detentions and was kicked off the course. I wouldn't even be doing this subject if I didn't need it for College; if you go through the pain, you reap the reward, that's what I always say so I'm sticking it out in order to achieve my goal, if the Bitch lets me that is.

Art, my favourite, is where I really excel or so I have been told. I mainly draw people, Jake, Dad, Billy and Sarah as well as all the guys down at La Push. Sometime I draw strangers like in the park, or in the mall. However, one of my favourite coursework projects is a drawing of the Cullen's, Hale's and Denali's. Not that I like them as people but the drawing I did is apparently fantastic, according to my Art teacher Mr Anderson, it's of an A grade standard. It's a charcoal piece, paying extra careful detail to things like their eyes, Edward always seems to have this darkness in his eyes so I made sure his eyes were darker than all the rest whereas Jasper's eyes are lighter, like they are permanently smiling so I made his a very light shade of grey. Alice always dresses light and Tanya dark so that reflected in my drawing. I picked up on rings and necklaces, the direction at which their hair sticks out and the angles it's at. A beautiful piece, but not my favourite.

My favourite is a coloured picture of Jake. It was hilarious I had him pose without a shirt on, flexing his muscle, looking rather beautiful. It was a good day, and an excellent drawing, but it took me ages to find the right colour for his skin, eventually I found the right colour, a russet colour with a hint of gold. It took me ages to finish it, Jake liked it when it was complete and so did Mr Anderson.

I love Art; I've nearly completed my 4 years worth of artwork, only a quarter-way through the senior year. This way I get an extra 2-quarter of the year to make sure everything is perfect and my portfolio for College is ready. I don't know where I find the time to be so organised, I definitely get it from Dad though Mom wasn't in the least bit organised.

Break usually consisted of Jake complaining about Tanya being with Edward, that she never actually seems him, that he will one day be good enough for her, even though he is good enough for anyone already. Then he asks me about my love life and I laugh and ask him how his lessons went and then he'd ask me. We'd usually mess around after that laughing at the Cullen's, Hale's and Denali's, for popular people they do seem a bit weird. We usually eat and talk about the good times, before going off to our next lessons before lunch.

Art Graphics is my next subject, not really my favourite lesson but it's interesting all the same. It's more like architecture than anything else. I get to draw buildings and plan layouts for rooms and such like. It's a nice release from drawing people all the time. Nearly finished all my work in this as well, a little behind that I thought I was but it's probably because I'm ahead in both Art and Photography. My teacher, Mrs Reed, doesn't like me much, she's thinks I'm an arrogant person who cares very little for other, or so I've heard and she give me this disapproving stare all the time, it's kind of creepy. But, I get on with my work and don't complain…that's how you go if you want to survive, go around unnoticed.

Anyway, fourth period is Photography. Once, Jake had a free period, his teacher was ill or something so he came into my lesson and I spent the hour taking pictures of him in various lighting conditions and colours. It was rather entertaining because I told him to act normal, and he just went a bit crazy, posing all sorts of random poses, it was a good laugh. Usually the lesson is quite boring as you can only take pictures of what's around, that was my favourite photography lesson ever.

Lunch is my second favourite time of day. Not only is there no lessons so I can stop stressing, I get to spend it having fun with Jake. It's nearly always too cold for us to go sit outside. In the winter we have snowball fights and snowman building competitions and childish stuff like that but the rest of the year we're stuck inside. Occasionally there is a food fight which is always loads of fun, but we usually have to make our own fun, pulling people's chairs out, laughing at jokes, Jake likes to tickle me, it's really annoying but funny all the same. Then we eat, well that is what you're supposed to do at lunch time.

After lunch I have two hours of English – Language and Literature. It's ok, not the most riveting stuff in the world, but some of it's interesting like when you can write your descriptive pieces and plays and things like that. That's my favourite part. I don't like all the technically stuff or the way we analyse a book to death, but if I want to teach then that's what I have to do, not sure how it fits into Art though.

After school I drive Jake home, he usually complains about my really crap taste in music. He's into all the chav stuff, I'm more of al rock and roll sort of person – Muse, Coldplay, MCR, Evanescence…you know, stuff like that. We end up talking about what we're doing in the evening, that he may come up and see me when I get some time, and how much homework we got and how I day went. When I've dropped Jake off and said a quick hello goodbye to Billy and Sarah, I have to drive back home to all my chores.

I can't believe what my life has come to, my life used to be perfect, I had everything I could have dreamed for and now I'm a slave in my own home. I get in; do the laundry, then the ironing as the laundry washes. Once it's washed I stick it in the dryer. As it's about 5.30pm when I get in I prepare dinner and get it cooking. As it cooks, I Hoover the house then clean the bathroom. During all this tome I have Sue shouting at me for a cup of tea, to ask me question about dinner; when, what, how long left, to bring and fetch. I really hate it, but I can't do anything about it, apparently as Dad had no living will she gets everything, but at least I have a home and friends so it'll turn out ok.

After dinner I have to do all the washing and drying. Then I finally get a bit of peace. In this time I do my homework, read, listen to music, usually I spend my time on this chartroom for teenagers. It's nice, I've made a lot of friends in different States there, some with similar problems and some with different problems, it's like a self-help chat room but you can chill talk about all different topics with groups or individual chats. Usually Sue doesn't disturb me after 9pm and Seth doesn't bother me at all, I don't know what I'd do if I was just living with the Devil Women, Seth somehow always manages to keep the peace round here and I'm thankful for it. However, Leah always does. She wants tea, coffee, Coke, a magazine, to turn her light on, to fetch and bring. Sometimes I could just break her jaw but I'd be out if I did, which sometimes isn't such a bad thing but I couldn't bear to leave my childhood home.

On a really bad day I get very little sleep. I have to stay up really late and finish my homework because I have so many chores that I need to fit into the day I don't get anytime to myself after dinner. Luckily, that's only sometime and not all the time.

Well, that's my day. Same old, same old. The same old routine that my day follows day in, day out. Except today…

**(A/N: Hiya guys. Chapter One up, sorry it's a bit long and boring but I needed you to know what Bella's life like before it turns upside and I know…you all hate cliffys but how else I am going to get you to read Chapter Two?? Hope you like it, I promise the rest of the chapter will be better and much fuller of a plot and interestingness. Don't know what it'll be up hopefully soon. R&R Love ya xxx**

**E-M-C ^^ )**


End file.
